


Dark Queen Ascending

by tielan



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born without a Territory, without an allegiance to my name - a small squalling thing of an insignificant Blood family, barely better than landens. But I was born beneath the open stars my father loved, on the wandering sea, with a broken Black Widow for a midwife.</p><p>My name is Jupiter Jones, and I am Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Queen Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> I blame **grav_ity** , who is a perennial enabler of any of my Black Jewels Fusion (although I did manage to resist actually _writing_ the one for _Pacific Rim_...I just couldn't avoid _plotting_ the drat thing). Also whoever suggested this over at JA Kink.
> 
> I'm still working out how everything fits together, but this is a taste of a bigger story (seeing as the ficbunny for _Jupiter In Eclipse_ has gone fusion-crossover-epic and broken my brain) that I hope to write over the winter this year (Northern Hemisphere summer).

My father was an Opal-jewelled Prince, the son of aristos who came out from Anglend Territory to live in Ruskiya Territory. My mother fell in love with him when she met him on the banks of the Vltava, half-frozen while staring up at the stars.

She doesn't talk about that time much. I understand why - it can't have been easy for a mere Blood female to live with a dark-Jewelled aristo, even if he loved her - but sometimes I think it would have been nice to know more about him. Most of what I do know is thanks to my Aunt Nino, who said he was a good man who had fanciful dreams and ideas and died defending my mother from an attack by brutal rogues.

In her grief, my mother pushed everyone but my Aunt Nino out of her life. Somewhere, travelling across the sea to Uessia, she pushed me out, too.

I was born without a Territory, without an allegiance to my name - a small squalling thing of an insignificant Blood family, barely better than landens. But I was born beneath the open stars my father loved, on the rocking sea, with a broken Black Widow for a midwife.

It's common knowledge that Blood who’ve been broken – severed from their Jewelled strength – can't use their Craft. But Aunt Nino says that something about my birth parted the veiled mists of the future for the Black Widow, and she looked at me with eyes that saw infinite tomorrows and saw that I was destined for greatness.

To Aunt Nino, this means I will someday be a powerful Queen, with a court of the full Thirteen Circles, and a fiercely devoted Warlord Prince as my Consort and husband.

Yeah, right.


End file.
